


Disguised in Red

by CriminalMindsOnlyMafiaBoss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, So many tags, if i didn't tag them im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalMindsOnlyMafiaBoss/pseuds/CriminalMindsOnlyMafiaBoss
Summary: Red is Alfred's favorite color.. No one knows.. They also don't know.. Who Sondra Flēj is. Why she takes so many shapes.. Rated m just in case





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also... please don't ask when what character will be in the story

Red...

  
R  
E  
D..

  
What's so special about red?  
Easy, it's Alfred's favorite color, always has been.  
For him red is the color of love, passion, anger, blood, and apart of his Flag.  
You wouldn't know that was Alfred's favorite color unless you looked at his second favorite thing.  
His shoes. Yes, I said shoes. Oh I don't just mean men's shoes. He has all kinds!  
He has red cowboy boots, red converse, red sandals, etc. his favorite shoe is one no one knows he wears, he wears them when he goes out in disguise.  
The shoes are glossy red stilettos about 6 inches tall. He likes how they make him taller then he already is.  
Tonight he has tucked himself back, put in D-Cup fake bra, made his hips and ass look a bit bigger, has slipped on a sexy red knee length dress, put on the brown wig and green contacts, did his makeup and adorned himself with just the perfect amount of jewelry.  
Alfred stepped into his high heels and talked a few times to get to the best feminine voice he could down "hello.. My name is Sondra Flēj.. And you are?" He said to the mirror "perfect~" Alfred purred and grabbed his clutch purse and keys. He left his apartment in downtown New Orleans and drove to Mardi Graal on Bourbon street.  
He giggled as many a man shook beads asking for a slip. He walked into a bar and froze for only a moment at seeing none other then France in the bar. Alfred just stood straight and with the most casual walk he could muster, sashayed up to the bar and slipped onto a barstool, crossing his legs "Grey goose Martini, two olives please" he ordered and the bartender made a gesture of acknowledgement and started on it.  
In the corner of his eye he saw the blonde he dreaded talking too sit on the barstool adjacent from himself. "Bonjour mon petit~ je m'appelle en Français Bonefoy" Alfred gulped, inaudibly, names for nations were special and he had just heard France's name. "Ah I apologize, you must not speak French.. I said hello, my name is Francis Bonnefoy" the blonde repeated and Alfred cleared his throat so it would drop an octave "my name is Sondra Flēj..." He said and thanked the bartender and drank his martini and ate the two olives "now if you'll excuse me.." He said and stood "wait! Can I get your number?" He asked "I'm sorry.. But no.. I'm taken.." He said.  
The evening ended with Alfred undoing all his hard work and putting up his favorite shoes.  
Weeks later there was a UN meeting in Quebec. Alfred had flown out before everyone and told Mathew of the event that happened. Mathew sighed "at least you had already known his name.." He said  
Alfred groaned "that is not the point! What if it was.. If it was Switzerland? I don't know his name!" He said and Mathew nodded "I get the point.. But it's over now.." He said  
Alfred sighed and nodded "yeah.. Ok.."  
The meeting came quick enough and when he entered the meeting room he heard a sigh and the name "Sondra Flēj.. She reminded me so much of je belle Jeanne d'arc !" France sighed  
Alfred frowned feeling guilty but erased it putting on his 'hero' smile. And continued with the meeting.  
The was the first encounter Alfred would go threw.. The next.. Will be much more dangerous


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o.o

Alfred's second favorite shoe is his red cowboy boots. He wears them when He's in any of his southern states, he never feels out of place with them.  
Alfred can't help but be proud and a bit ashamed by the fact he has such feminine legs. This allows him to wear his cut off jean shorts with his cowboy boots. He slips on the fake boobs and lacy bra and slips a Rascal Flats T-shirt and a flannel over it and placed a black wig with long curly hair that just brushed the small of his back.  
He put big hoop earrings in and exchanged his glasses for brown contacts. He checked his makeup and his tick and nodded in satisfaction. "Hi y'all! I'm Sondra Flēg!" He said and grinned  
He went out to his garage and got in his beat up old Chevy and drove to the local bar. Alfred stepped out and heard whistles "now now boys, I ain't got time for that!"he said and walked into the Texan bar.  
He slid onto the bar stool "I'll take a Budweiser if ya would, darling~" he flirted with the bartender who easily popped the top of the brown longneck bottle. The bartender set the bottle in front of him "it's on the house little mouse~" the bartender flirted back.  
Alfred had just started to take a deep swig of the dark Amber liquid when her heard "ciao hermosa... What is a- mio dio! Are you alright senorita?!" The Spaniard was cut off by the woman he was flirting with when she started choking on her beverage.  
Alfred finished coughing and quickly downed the rest of the drink. "I apologize if I startled you.. I am Antonio Carriedo Ferendez.. And you are?" The older of the two asked He sighed "Sondra Flēg.." He said and left the bar.  
What he didn't see was Spain follow him out and take a picture of his license plate.  
He drove to his apartment and pulled off his disguise and fell onto his bed in absolute rage and exhaustion "why can't I just enjoy a night to myself with my citizens and away from my duties as a country?!" He growled out.  
The UN meeting came quicker then expected. Alfred sat in the chair, nervous as all get out. He bit his lip as he heard Spain talking about Sondra. France laughed at how weird it was to have the same name. But when Spain said he had gotten the woman's license plate number, He excused himself and went and sold his favorite Chevy.  
The second encounter was over... What happens when it's the third?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vene- Hey guys! So I finally updated.. I apologize for it being so short.. Also I apologize for my crappy language I used google!  
> See you next time my little mobsters!


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred stood in a red thigh length tank dress and his red felt flats in the middle of an art gallery in a small area of new jersey. The wig he chose was a black shoulder length straight one and the eye color was a dark shade of caramel.  
He smiled to himself as he excepted the wine glass offered and turned back to the painting. It was nothing special but yet it was!  
The painting was a single antebellum house with the glow of purples and reds of a glorious sunset behind it and gentle stallions grazing in a field beside the house.  
He let out a contented sigh as he was lost in its simplistic beauty. He could almost feel the wind moving the grass of the field and hear the gentle huff of the horses as the stood.  
He was pulled from his dream world by the sudden presence on either side of him, "Ciao.." one said "Bella!" the other said. The twins. North and South Italy. He sighed "hello"  
The two kissed both his hands and he gave a soft smile "we are Felinciano and Lovino Varges!" north Italy said. He almost spit his wine. He cleared his throat "S-Sondra Flej..." he said and accidently tripped a waitress.  
The waitress fell into the brothers and while they were distracted, Sondra slipped out of the event in a very pissed mood. He huffed and drove to the airport calling his brother "hey Matt... I'm coming over... Ill be there in a couple hours.. And I may need to borrow some clothes" his said and hung up after saying his goodbyes.  
A few hours later and Alfred was sitting in his room in the Canadians house in Quebec "what the hell?! Is it visit Alfred's place all of a sudden?!" he growled as his brother runs a brush threw his black wig  
"So... Now you know Spain and both Italies human names... Maybe you should end it here? Stop wearing the outfits and stuff? Before you get into a lot of trouble..." Matthew suggested  
Alfred sighed "no... No... Ill just have to be a lot more careful.." he said as he sat up and looked at his brother.  
And again the UN meeting rolled up and he walked in hearing the chatter about the mystery girl that the Italy brothers saw. He sunk low in his seat and snapped several times when asked if he was alright


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred's hard put together outfit of the day was a brown pixie cut wig and his natural blue eyes.  
He wore a blue one piece bathingsuit with red short shorts and his favorite pair of red swim shoes.  
He sighed watching the little crab that sat in frontof him and drew playfully in the sand. Where is he now you ask? Hawaii of course!  
None of the countries would find him here! Right? He laid back on the sand and giggled as the barista brought him his ice Samoa.  
He took a sip and hummed as the alcohol washed and then mixed with the fruity taste.  
His day was perfect. He got to party with a few of the tourists and hang with a few of the natives.  
He felt at peace for once as he watched his citizens thrive as just another citizen and not deal with the heavy burden that was the daily life of a country!  
But fate,as he has come to find, can be a total and utter bitch!  
He opened one eye to see who was blocking his sun and yelped as he came face to face with a blushing Japanese man.  
The man cleared his throat "h... Hello... I couldn't help noticing... That you are quite beautiful... A.. And I would much appreciate it if you would allow me to sit with you?" he asked.  
Alfred was caught in inner turmoil as he consider his request. Eventually he sighs and scoots over to give Japan a place to sit.  
Alfred couldn't help but giggle at the delighted expression he gave off. He want used to seeing so much emotion on Japan's face.  
"I am Kiku Honda... And you are?" Kiku asked politely and Alfred hummed "Sondra Flej..." he said and watched the shock set in the island country's face.  
Kiku tilted his head "I have a couple of friends who say they have met someone with that name... " he said.  
Alfred feigned a look of utter surprise and curiosity "well what a small world.. I didn't think my name was so popular!" he said  
Kiku blinked and smiled. They chatted for a bit and had a few drinks. Soon it was time to head back to the hotel.  
Kiku sighed "will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked and smiled brightly when the lady gave him an address and time. They parted ways.  
One to a room of utter content, the other to an apartment of guilt.  
The next day brought Alfred spending most of his day skyping his brother and asking which outfit.  
He ended up choosing a black calve length dress that the sleeves came down to stop at the elbows.  
It was pretty enough for a fancy restaurant but casual enough if it was a more simplistic date.  
He wore small jade green earrings and black strappy sandals, again casual but stylish.  
A knock sounded on the door and he walked over, purse in hand and opened the door. He smiled at the bouquet of flowers.  
"What a lovely bouquet of chrysanthemums! Here come in for a second while I get a vase. ..." he set his purse down and went into the kitchen.  
Kiku went into the foyer looking around the simple home. And it was just that. A simple apartment with simple furniture and not a single photo.  
Alfred came back in with a vase "if I'm not mistaken Kiku means chrysanthemum in Japanese, yes?" he asked though he knew the answer to that already.  
Kiku blushed a bit "u... Uh yes!" he said and Alfred giggled setting the flowers in a vase. The taller took him by the hand grabbing his purse "lets go in starving!"  
They went to a small restaurant that featured native cuisine. Alfred smiled as Kiku pulled out his chair and pushed him back in.  
The waiter came and they ordered. Kiku ordering something with shrimp and Alfred choosing lau lau(1).  
Alfred folded his hands, his elbows on the table, and leaned against them "so... Tell me... Do you like anime?" he asked and Kiku perked up  
"Yes! Though right now I am watching the American remake of Voltron and I have to say I am quite impressed!" he said and Alfred smiled.  
"Oh yes! I totally dig Shiro! His so freaking awesome! And I have to admit this is the first give scene in the world of anime where ptsd is portrayed... For lack of better words.. Very well" Alfred finished and smiled  
They both thanked the waiter as he brought their food.  
Kiku nodded in agreement "while I do like Shiro... It is Lance who I favor, as I favor Keith.." he blinked "why do you give me such a look?!" he squeaked.  
Alfred smirked "you... Ship... Klance~" he said in a sing song voice. He giggled "so why Lance and Keith ?" he asked as their food was set in front of him.  
Kiku paused mid bite to think and blushed "well... Because... Their combined attitude reminds me of a friend that I... That I really like..." he said.  
Alfred smiled softly "what's their name?" he asked and watched as the island nations face grew redder.  
Kiku sighed "his name is Alfred..." he said tentively. "But everyone knows that he is in a relationship with one of our other friends.."  
Alfred rolled his eyes "I seriously doubt it... " he muttered. He smiled as they finished their meal and paid "its to bad I'll be leaving tomorrow... I liked talking to you!"  
Kiku's face fell at this. He walked 'Sondra' back to her apartment and kissed her hand. Kiku left.  
The next day he went to Sondra's apartment and knocked.  
Alfred opened the door no longer in disguise "dude! Japan! What's up bro? How did ya find where I live? Nevermind that! Check out this awesome apartment I bought yesterday!"  
Kiku was shocked and yelped as he was pulled into the apartment. He looked around. Everything was the same except. .. She wasn't there. He sighed "she said she was leaving today.." he muttered.  
Alfred frowned "dude.. Did you like.. Know the old owner of this place?" he asked and Kiku nodded. Alfred frowned as the island nation made some lame excuse and left.  
He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.  
At the next UN meeting. Alfred sat in his chair and didn't say a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vene: Ciao my little mobsters! So... I actually made a pretty long chapter! And I feel like a putta now for doing that to poor lil Japan... May the fandom gods have mercy on thy soul! Anywhore! Keep reading my lil mobsters! Reviews and favs are my ammunition!  
> 1\. Lau lau: lau lau means "leaf leaf," because it is made with layers of ti leaves and taro leaves wrapped around pig and fish. It's slow-cooked in an underground rock oven (imu) for many hours until it is soft and smoky. The taro leaves become very tender and are edible, while the long ti leaves are used to retain the flavor and are inedible

**Author's Note:**

> vene: meh... nothing right now... Rimanere Forte Familigia


End file.
